


Stiles!

by gardenofmaris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: He assumes that the Sheriff does as well, M/M, Parrish also finds out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, You can guess how that goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of the pack nights, Parrish sees Stiles and Derek be affectionate. He gets curious why the Sheriff hasn't said anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parrish was enjoying his day. ****

He’d gotten commended at work, the latest supernatural threat had been neutralized, and now he was being accepted into the pack, no questions asked, for a movie night.

Sheriff Stilinski was working a night shift tonight, and normally he would be worried about his son, but the presence of multiple werewolves, a banshee, and Parrish, who they still hadn’t figured out (but hey, he was fireproof) made him feel ten times more secure about his son.

Jordan had just settled down into the couch in between Scott and Lydia when Stiles came waltzing in with a couple huge (but relatively small when you’re talking about a roomful of werewolves) bowls of popcorn.

“Here you are, my goddess,” he praised with a flourish as he passed a bowl to Lydia, before grabbing the remotes and heading towards the recliner with Derek on it. Parrish’s bout of confusion of how exactly Stiles was going to fit in no space whatsoever was relieved temporarily when said teenager plopped in said werewolf’s lap.

He says temporarily because he had no idea why Stiles was on Derek’s lap.

Peter must have sensed his confusion (or it was just that obvious) because his voice came from the back of the room where he was, as Stiles so often put it, “creeping like a James Bond villain.” “I have to say, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed. These two have all but gone at it during every pack meeting. Actually, I’m not quite certain that they haven’t during one of the breaks.” He eyed Stiles and Derek with a knowing glint in his eyes. “I honestly can’t believe you call yourself a deputy with such a lack of observational skills.”

Parrish just gaped and they all laughed before turning on the movie.

 

 Parrish leaned in to Sheriff Stilinski’s office. “Here are those papers you requested, sir.”

John smiled kindly at Jordan and took the folder. “Thanks.”

The deputy smiled back and turned to head out when he saw Stiles. Remembering what had happened the night before, he turned around. “Actually, Sheriff, I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

Stilinski never looked up from the folder but nodded nonetheless. “Go ahead, Deputy.”

“What about Derek?”

That got his attention. The sheriff looked up, bewilderment etched into his features. “What do you mean ‘what about Derek?’”

“Well sir, you seem very protective of Stiles, which I can understand, but how have you never been at least mildly upset about them?”

John frowned. “About them? Why would I be upset about them? Derek takes care of Stiles. They’re good friends.”

“They seemed a little more than friendly to me last night, and I just don’t know how you haven’t said anything before,” Parrish replied, not knowing why the Sheriff was so vague about their very open relationship.

Understanding dawned on Sheriff Stilinski’s face as countless moments clicked into place and his face reddened a bit. At that moment, he saw Stiles waiting right outside the closed door.

“Stiles!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Stilinski forces Derek to come over for dinner. Fluff ensues

John watched Stiles stare down at his plate, silently pushing around his food instead of stuffing his face with everything that his cheeks could possibly hold and trying to talk around it. Honestly, if he didn’t know any better, he would be worried sick that something was wrong. But then again, considering that his current seat was at the same table as Derek Hale, who John now knew was Stiles’ boyfriend of- actually he didn’t know how long they had been together.

Then again, that was why he had called this dinner together, considering how little he knew of the ex-suspected murderer who had probably done unspeakable things to his son. Really, he didn’t want to think of it at all, but he wasn’t an idiot. He had seen the looks Derek had thrown his son and that Stiles had returned. He knew he shouldn’t be so surprised that they were dating. But really, Stiles was Stiles. He was the one that pined over Lydia Martin since kindergarten and made extravagant gestures, yes, but he was just all around too awkward to ask Derek out. As much as it burned, John Stilinski knew that his son did not hold himself in the highest esteem, so he would have always believed Derek to be too far out of his reach.

He shook his head, sighing loudly. Stiles’ entire body jolted, a full bodied muscle spasm that the Sheriff could see radiate from his torso out to the tips of his fingers. Derek, predictably, showed no reaction.

“Look, Stiles, can you stop this? I know about Derek now, and all I want to know is some specifics. Really, I’m surprised you didn’t tell me this sooner. You hang out with werewolves and banshees and kitsunes and God knows what Parrish is. Being bi isn’t anything near that magnitude. Besides, your mother and I have known since you were tiny.”

Stiles looked up through his eyelashes at his dad and John’s heart stopped for a moment when he looked at his little boy and realized just how much he had grown up and how close he was to leaving John all alone in this house full of ghosts. He shoved those thoughts aside to process at a later time, most probably 3am when he couldn’t sleep, and focused on letting his son see just how reassuring he was trying to be to him.

A small smile graced his son’s face when he saw how much his dad still loved him and he straightened up a bit, although not fully (because, really, this is Stiles he was talking about), and shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess that even if you were accepting of werewolves, I always held that irrational fear that you wouldn’t be so accepting of who I liked. It makes sense that you and mom knew, though, considering how much I didn’t hide it when I was younger. I don’t know, dad. I just didn’t want to make you angry. I was going to tell you, really. But every time I wanted to, something always came up.” He looked down and pushed a piece of broccoli around on his plate for a moment before looking up hopefully. “It’s okay though? You don’t care?”

“Of course I care, son. I just don’t care about the things you’re probably thinking about. One, you’re a consenting adult. Two, Derek was completely acquitted and innocent. Three, there’s a minor age difference, but I think you’re mature enough for that. Really all I’m concerned about is whether or not he makes you happy.” He looked straight at Derek when he said that. Derek, to his credit, met his stare head on and did not waver or look away. “Does he make you happy, son?”

John looked back at his son to see him throw the dopiest possible look at Derek. It melted his heart a little bit, honestly, to see his son so madly in love. “Yeah. I really am happy. He makes me happier than I’ve been in a long time.” Stiles reached his hands out towards Derek and the Sheriff smiled when Derek took their hands and laced them together, expression just as dopey as Stiles, just in a more Derek sort of way.

“Well,” he said, getting up and clearing his throat. When they both looked over at him, his smile turned fond and he nodded at the both of them. “I’ve got the basics of what I want to know. You guys have like ten minutes while I wash these dishes and get dessert finished up.” With that said, he walked off towards the kitchen, fully intending to spy on them occasionally during those ten minutes. These two sure were something. They reminded him a lot of him and Claudia when they had first gotten together.

 


End file.
